


Traitor's Gate

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec backs James up at the Tower of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor's Gate

Alec Trevelyan stood at Traitor's Gate, the iron portcullis firm against his back, the lengthening shadows of the late afternoon hiding him in their gloom. He was here at James' whim, as happened so often these days. 007 had needed backup while meeting an asset at the Tower, and he had called on 006 for assistance.

It had been a perfectly logical request. They were both between major assignments; Alec had nothing but an afternoon of paperwork stretching out before him and had been eager to slip the noose of administrative necessity. Had been glad that it was James who'd pulled him out of the stultifying halls of MI6. He hoped that after they'd dealt with the asset and sent the man on his nervous way that they could have an evening out. Drink a pint in one of the flash clubs James favoured. Pull a couple of posh birds. Or, even better, ignore women entirely and make their way back to one of their flats. Share the hard, rough sex that increasingly seemed to occupy more of Alec's thoughts than was entirely good for either of them.

Until James returned, however, he was stuck here, watching the meet location, making sure they weren't surprised by any unfriendlies. He wondered at the position James had chosen for him: the entrance to the Tower used by the enemies of England, by those who'd committed treason and awaited execution. Wondered how much James knew about the man he trusted to guard his back, the man he occasionally took to his bed. Wondered if James knew that it was only a matter of time before 006 abandoned the facade of being a loyal subject of Her Majesty the Queen and concentrated instead on bringing this miserable country to its knees. His plans were nearly in place; he could leave at any time. Sometimes wished he'd left already.

The sun finally dipped below the horizon, just as James emerged from a stone archway across the courtyard, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. The mere look of the man, all brazen confidence and even more brazen sexuality, was enough to turn Alec's concentration completely toward his partner. For the moment.

James crossed the courtyard, his eyes in constant motion to make sure they weren't being watched. Alec kept up the same surveillance until his erstwhile partner stood before him. He knew, as James did, that they were completely alone. The last of the tourists were gone and even the keepers of the Tower were nowhere in sight.

"Mission accomplished, 007?"

"Mission accomplished, 006," James said, the smile on his face widening as he spoke. Then James did the most extraordinary thing. He leaned in and kissed Alec Trevelyan, a kiss that was as fierce and unyielding as both men involved, but still held great promise of future surrender. Though whose, Alec couldn't say.

"My place, Alec?" James asked.

Alec could only nod, all thoughts of betrayal and revenge evaporated, replaced by visions of warring mouths and biting teeth, of straining muscles and satisfied, anguished cries in the night. He would go home with James this night, kiss him, love him, fuck him. He would pretend that what they had will last forever. And tomorrow, Traitor's Gate would still be here, waiting for him.


End file.
